Flashbacks
by The Devils Song
Summary: She was in love. But why did the thought make her want to throw up? "I get it now!" "What do you get?" "Why you don't have a girlfriend!" Follow Mikans journey as she realises just how special he is to her and why she'd never let him go. NXM.


Flashbacks

* * *

><p>'Love is precious. Love is a gem. But love is unpredictable; you never know if it will lead you to Heaven or Hell. But wherever you end up, it's always worth it in the end.'<p>

~The Devils Song

* * *

><p>She was in love.<p>

She didn't know how she knew she was, but she did. She was in love. That oh-so-glorious feeling girls fawn over, boys don't care about and parents all know about. Oh yes, she knew about love.

Then why was it she wanted to puke at the thought of being in love?

Simple, really. Because she was in love with Natsume Hyuuga, her number 1 enemy-turned-best-friend since pre-school. She remembered the time he stole her train-track pieces, claiming only boys could build the tracks.

**FLASHBACK**

"Hey! Give it back, you poo-head!" Exclaimed a fuming young brunette, 5 years of age.

"Why don't you make me?" A raven-haired boy, the same age, stuck his tongue out at the girl. "You're a

girl. The train tracks are for boys. Go play dress-up or baby dolls."

She glared at the smug boy. "Give it back, Natsume! I'll tell Ms. Kuronuma on you." The threat did nothing to faze the boy; it only made him more satisfied. They both knew Ms. Kuronuma had a soft spot for him and she'd be the one ending up in trouble if she told.

"Shut it, Polka."

"My name's not Polka! It's Mikan! M-I-K-A-N! Mikan!" She screamed, throwing her hat at him and stomping off.

"Suit yourself, Polka." He smirked as she glared one more time before going over to the sand-pit. That day, she had made her first enemy.

**FLASHBACK END**

There was also the time in first grade, where he ruined her beautiful picture. She swore she could have torn him apart that day if not for the witness's there. They unknowingly saved his lucky ass.

**FLASHBACK**

"Today, class, we will be drawing pictures involving our favourite animals. So get to work!"

Everyone was excited as drawing time was one of the best times of the week. A 7 year old brunette girl, Mikan, sat beside a raven haired boy, Natsume. She squealed before grabbing her pencils and began to draw, the boy did so too but a bit more reluctantly.

Mikan began to draw a green frog sitting on top of a wrinkly grey African elephant. She couldn't decide between the two, so she decided to draw both and, truthfully, her drawing were fantastic for a little kid.

Meanwhile, Natsume had been drawing a turtle. After watching TMNT (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) a couple years ago, he had been obsessed with turtles. His drawing wasn't anything outstanding, just like any average 7 year olds drawing.

He glanced at Mikan's drawing, feeling slightly envious of her abilities though he'd never admit it. She stood up, marching proudly over to the teacher, Mr. Takeda, and handed in her drawing. The teacher was so impressed with it that he clapped his hands, signalling the class to turn to him.

"Everyone, Mikan-chan here has just drawn an amazing picture. Give her a huge clap!" And so everyone clapped, just as impressed with her picture, as she blushed. Taking her picture, she went back to her seat next to the jealous boy.

Coming up with a plan, he 'accidently' knocked over the tub of paste next to him, spilling glue all over her picture.

"Ahh!" She shrieked, gaining everyones attention. "My drawing! My beautiful drawing! I worked so hard on that. Natsume, how could you?" She turned her sad, angry gaze on him. Seeing her so upset made his heart twinge, though he didn't know why.

"Don't worry, Mikan-chan." Said Mr. Takeda, making his way over to the scene. "I'm sure Natsume-kun didn't mean it." Mr. Takeda loved Mikan like his own child, and it helped that her single mum was the object of his affection, so he really wanted to try and make her happy.

Natsume looked blankly at the pair. "Yeah. I didn't meant to ruin your stupid picture." And so, he was sent to the naughty corner.

Although she gained justice for the death of her 2-D animals, she still lost one of her best pictures that day.

And that was not okay.

**FLASHBACK END**

Sighing, she remembered the time in third grade. She smiled. That was the first time he had ever shown kindness towards her and, she thought, the start of her love.

**FLASHBACK**

"Give it back!"

Mikan, 9 years old, cried, tears pooling in her eyes. Three boys, fourth graders, were holding her favourite teddy bear captive. It was a fluffy, very cute, green and yellow frog. It had huge black eyes and a green ribbon around it's neck. That teddy, named Francine since she liked French stuff, was given to her for Valentines. She didn't know who it was from but she got it the day after her Dad died so she treasured it dearly.

One boy with bright red hair held the frog high up in the air, laughing evilly. "Ha! 9 years old and still carrying a teddy around? You're such a baby!" He tossed it to another boy with long black hair who took some scissors from his bag.

"Say bye bye to the froggy." He neared the scissors to Francine's neck and, as little Mikan watched in horror, her knight in shining armour came.

If you could call a little boy with an apple a knight in shining armour.

"Hey!" Screeched the boy as he dropped Francine, wincing in pain from the apple that was just pegged at his head. "You bastard!"

There, behind the boy, was Natsume. He just rolled his crimson eyes and picked Francine off the ground, dusting her off before handing her to Mikan. She cried happily as she hugged the toy to her chest, mumbling thank you again and again to him.

Natsume turned towards the boys slowly walking away from him. "Hey! Where are you cowards going?" As the three boys turned around, they were met with a massive dust storm. They were kicked flat onto their backsides and, before any of them could even twitch, the two kids were gone.

Once they were a safe distance away, Mikan looked up and smiled at Natsume. "Thank you so much!" She leant over and placed a soft kiss on his cheek, giggling a bit at his suprised face. "I'll make it up to you one day."

Natsume looked over at her. Before he walked away, he mumbled something she would never forget to her. "Make it up to me by keeping my present safe. I don't like wasting my money."

Maybe, just maybe, he wasn't as mean as she had thought.

**FLASHBACK END**

Mikan chuckled to herself. That was definitely the start of her love for him, though she didn't know it back then. She felt like he wasn't that bad, that she had misunderstood him the whole time. Francine was even more treasured after that, knowing that it came from Natsume.

She had grown closer to Natsume since that incident and they quickly became best friends. The rest of the school marvelled at this phenominon. Mikan had tried many times to make it up to him but she always failed. She giggled as she remembered her attempt to help him in sixth grade.

**FLASHBACK**

"I get it now!"

Exclaimed 12-year-old Mikan randomly as they played X-box. Natsume, the same age, glanced at her weirdly before looking back to their game of Halo.

"What exactly do you get, Pigtails?"

Mikan was about to answer but instead screamed, "Die, Wacky-weirdo! Die!" Natsume looked at her strangely. "What? Those weak aliens are called Wacky-weirdos."

"Since when?" Questioned the stoic boy.

"Since now." She shot a glare at him before looking back at the game. "Anyway, like I was saying, I finally get why you don't have a girlfriend!" He dropped his controller and looked at her in shock, alien battle to the death completely forgotton.

"What the hell?" He exclaimed. "What have you been smoking?"

Mikan elbowed him before replying. "You know, if it wasn't for you we would have defeated those Spiky Dudes! 'Cause you dropped the controller, I was just left to face two of them alone. How do you think that turned out?" She put the controller down and looked at him.

"What's with the sudden talk about girlfriends?" Natsume was dumbfounded.

She just grinned in response. "I figured it out! Aren't you glad?" She leaned closer and whispered to him. "It's because your gay, but are still in the closet. Right, Natsume?"

Natsume's jaw dropped. "I'm straight, woman! What made you come to that conclusion?"

She smiled at him. "Remember that time in fifth grade?" He nodded and understood what she was talking about. Last year, they had wondered why parents loved kissing so much. When they were alone in Mikan's room, they tried kissing to see what it felt like. They also tried tongue kissing, but overall decided it wasn't for them.

"What about it?" Natsume was dead confused now.

"The reason you felt so uncomfortable kissing me was because your gay. It makes sense, right?" He was stunned into silence, so she took it as agreement. "Great! Now, we can gush about cute guys together. Who do you have a crush on? I bet it's Ruka-pyon, right?"

"No." He growled, deciding he should be patient with morons like her. "Did you ever think the reason I wasn't comfortable was because you're my best friend? It was slightly awkward." He rolled his eyes. "I know you're trying to help, but please shut up."

Tears pooled in her eyes. "All I want is to see you happy! You ungrateful jerk!" Just as she was about to run away, he grabbed her wrist and dragged her into a sitting position on his lap.

"Mikan, I am happy. As long as you're with me, I'm happy." He wiped her tears away and pecked her on the cheek. Before she could even react, he was walking out the door, calling "Bye!" over his shoulder.

Mikan touched her cheek lightly, eyes wide.

What was that? Wondered Mikan.

**FLASHBACK END**

She sighed softly, a smile gracing her lips. She was only 12 back then, of course she didn't understand her feelings. Mikan chuckled as she remebered how she avoided him for a week after that. She was such a bothersome kid.

Mikan wondered before remembering what happened just yesterday. She was in grade ten now, 16 years old. She blushed as she remembered and knew that that was when she realised her feelings. A tender smile graced her lips as she thought back to it.

**FLASHBACK**

"Mikan!"

The brunette mentioned turned at the sound of her name, cocking her head slightly at Natsume. "Yeah?" She asked as he reached her, panting lightly.

"Ruka asked me to give this to you." He handed over an orange envelope with a sunshine sticker holding the opening closed. She smiled at the use of her favourite colour before thanking Natsume and opening the envelope.

Dear Mikan-chan,

Well, hi! I guess this means Natsume caught up to you. I know I never would have, so this was my only way of getting this to you. Are you busy this Sunday? I'd like to ask you on a date. 12:00PM at the amusement park. I know this is sudden but I've been wanting to ask you for ages.

Please accept,  
>Ruka Nogi.<p>

Mikan's eyes widened and her cheeks reddened as she read the note again, just to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. Ruka-pyon was the most popular boy in school and her lab partner. What should she say?

"What's the note say?" Asked Natsume curiously. She handed him the note and watched his expression change from indifference to envy. Mikan wondered why as his grip became tight on the paper before tossing it the ground and stalking off.

"Hey!" Cried Mikan, running to catch up with him after picking up the note. "What's wrong with you?" She asked as she spun him around by the shoulder.

He growled slightly. "Can't you see? I'm angry."

Mikan rolled her eyes. "I know that. I mean, why are you angry?"

"You wouldn't understand." Was Natsume's curt reply before he turned his head away from her. She frowned at this and placed a hand on each of his cheeks, making him face her.

"Tell me, Natsume. Why are you so upset?" She asked gently, waiting for an answer.

"Obviosuly it's because I love you! Why else would I be so jealous that my best friend had the guts to ask you out first? I love you, Mikan. But you don't love me." His eyes turned dark. "Isn't that reason enough?"

He twised away from her and was about to run off before he felt two arms wrap around him from behind. "How can you be so sure I don't love you?" She mumbled into his back. "I love you. I've only just realised it, but I love you. Don't judge me so easily."

He turned around and embraced her tightly to his chest. "You're now my girlfriend, Mikan. I promise to love you forever."

She smiled at him and he smiled back. "I promise, too."

They sealed it with a kiss.

**FLASHBACK END**

Mikan smiled brightly. Truly, she couldn't ask for more. She had everything she'd ever need - "Mikan! Come on!"

- Right here.

"Coming!" She responded to Natsume's call, running off after him.

She didn't know where she'd end up next. She didn't know if this was leading to happinss or heartbreak. But she knew, no matter what, it would all be worth it. Always.

After all, she was in love.

* * *

><p>AN: Ah! Francine is actually my real teddy that a treasure. My dad gave it to me for Valentines when I was younger. And I really do call the weak aliens in Halo Wacky-weirdos and the big blue spiky ones that are hard to kill I call Spiky Dudes. Weird, right? I've been writing this for a while, bit by bit, and finally finished. This is one of my BEST stories in my opinion. I'm very proud. Though, the ending was a bit cheesy. I hope you liked this as much as I did.

DISCLAIMED: Nothing is owned by me but the story.

Review please. Good or bad. As long as it's in English!


End file.
